


Игрушка

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, archeology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Джокаста Ню не сразу пришла хранить знания в книгах. Когда-то она собирала их сама.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987





	Игрушка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 20, тема: Историческое

Солнце палило нещадно, песок забивался в одежду, но Джокаста, не отрываясь, аккуратно работала кисточкой.  
Кто-то не понимал ее увлечения. Казалось бы: все давным-давно задокументировано еще при жизни, обработано всеми возможными способами, изучено со всех сторон, и техника давно ушла вперед... Но нет, было что-то удивительное в том, чтобы высвобождать из породы кем-то забытые вещи. Вот и сейчас из песка показалась керамическая лошадка.  
Чьи руки ее вылепили? Чьи дни она скрашивала? Чьей истории она свидетель и как оказалась здесь, посреди пустыни?  
Джокаста аккуратно перевернула фигурку и поняла: это не просто игрушка, это свисток.  
Она оттряхнула от песка лошадку и осторожно подула. Над дюнами разнесся тихий и немного печальный звук.  
И пусть никто уже не расскажет, что здесь было, они, археологи, обязательно узнают. Потому что у них есть такие, молчаливые, но живые, свидетели истории.


End file.
